Stay
by K4tsuma
Summary: "Her skin was cold, too. It burned no more. She was afraid that the flames inside of her heart would eventually be extinguished as well..." Yayoi x Shion, yuri, oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys. I'm not really sure where this one came from, but I had a sudden urge to write when it was like, two in the morning, and then it ended up like this. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **As always, I don't own Psycho-Pass or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Stay**

The air in that room was always filled with a very familiar smell to her... a mixture of Ombre Rose perfume and cigarettes of a certain brand she knew well.

Outside, in contrast with her burning skin, it was cold. Winter was coming, and soon she would have to think about other ways to keep her body warm.

Her lover, Karanomori Shion, was about to leave her. Apparently, she had been called to work in another country for an undetermined amount of time. They needed an analysis specialist to assist the team that had been chosen to go through negotiations with that country, which involved a new system that was somehow similar to Sibyl's, and she couldn't turn them down.

Yayoi thought and thought, but there was nothing she could do to stop her from going. She couldn't win against her superiors.

It was around four in the morning, and soon she would have to go as well. Enforcers were allowed to spend time together in each other's rooms, but they had to be in their own before the sun was up. Yet, the black-haired female didn't want to go. She knew that if she did that, when she came back to this room, Shion wouldn't be there anymore.

Yayoi had never been the type to allow people to get close to her. She knew that sharing her emotions, her feelings, her real thoughts wouldn't do her any good. She knew all too well that by doing that, she would have to let them see her scars, the ugly sides of her, and that would be scary. Eventually, she would get attached to them and then there would be no turning back. They would have the power to destroy her whenever they felt like it. She was afraid - she had always been afraid - and that's why she kept her distance, that's why she always carried this cold aura with her wherever she went. Things would have stayed that way forever if she hadn't met this beautiful, captivating woman, that now slept peacefully beside her.

Shion was the kind of person that Yayoi didn't know how to describe. She has always given off this... daring vibe. It's not like she was dangerous, but it somehow felt like she would always get her way. She always said whatever was on her mind. Her decisions were firmly made, and whenever she had an interest in something or in someone, she would work on it, and wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. Fortunately or unfortunately for Yayoi, the blonde took an interest in her.

As the expert in analysis that she is, Shion has always liked to observe and analyze people, their behaviors, their personalities - and she has always had a personal preference for the mysterious type. Yayoi was a perfect fit, a challenge Shion was willing to take on.

Thinking back to it, Yayoi doesn't really know how Shion did it, but it didn't take her long to break through all of the black-haired female's defenses and leave her naked, literally naked, in front of her. At that point, Yayoi didn't know what she was supposed to do. Should she run while she still had some time left? Should she let that woman in, and allow her to see everything she had been hiding for as long as she could remember? She honestly didn't know.

Yayoi had never felt like she was understood before. Back when she still had her career and her band, she found ways to express herself through her music, but it still wasn't enough. People would see little pieces of her, but they couldn't put them together. Then, when she became a latent criminal and lost the only thing she had, she completely shut down, because she was sure that now no one would be able to get her, or how she feels. Shion, however, proved her wrong.

Shion was able to put all of her pieces together. Shion accepted her as she is. Shion showed her that she didn't have to be afraid, that she wasn't alone, that she understood her. Yayoi couldn't quite recall when was the last time she had this feeling. What feeling was it again...? She was guessing it was love. Shion made her feel loved.

And now, she was leaving. Of course she would come back someday - she had promised her she would - but Yayoi didn't know when that would be, and she wasn't sure she could go on without her lover, without the person that made her feel whole again.

Yayoi turned around so she could see the blonde's face. She was so... pretty. It was only then, when they were both naked in a bed, that Yayoi would realize that Shion was human too. That strong, confident woman that had changed her was human too, so she probably felt as bad as Yayoi did about leaving. Still, when it came to that, she was also powerless.

"Life really is unfair," was what the enforcer concluded as she caressed her lover's face. She was kind of glad that Shion was asleep at that moment, so she wouldn't have to see the tears that were about to fall.

Yayoi wanted to be strong too. She wanted to do something for the person that meant the world to her. She wanted her to stay. Still, she was unable to.

Time went by so fast, and now she really had to go. She wished she could've stayed a while longer. She wished she could've seen how Shion looks like when she had just woken up. She wished she could've been there to greet her with the most beautiful smile she would ever get the chance to see…

Yayoi got up, now feeling the cold that would hit her hard every night she would have to stand without her lover. Her skin was cold, too. It burned no more. She was afraid that the flames inside of her heart would eventually be extinguished as well...

But she hoped they wouldn't. She dressed up and, just before she could leave the room, she made one last wish.

"Shion, I wish you'd come back as soon as possible, and set me on fire again."

Then, Yayoi left.

Whether Shion heard her or not, she didn't know - but she will certainly find out once she's able to hold onto her lover's loving arms again.


End file.
